star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JEAN9999/SWFF - Rise of the 901st SS: Paladin Chapter 2: Thunder-strike
Thunder-strike 12 years later A mercenary leader directs to his men with his gruff, olden voice. Even though it is noticeable his age it is clear the man is twice as strong as the rest of the team, mostly compromised of rogues fitted in the latest armor technology. That technology is either the Advanced Tactics Operational Mechanism armor or Atom for short or the blitzkrieg specialized armor more commonly known as Thunder. The leader unlike his mates dressed in the common colors of those armors, mostly blue he is fitted with a weathered, dark red Thunder armor. He is equipped with a silenced pistol, a combat knife, a Passer blade and a TB10-LW assault riffle. "All right men, listen up! The mission is to protect the President of China from any threats at all cost. As you may know the situation is getting worse every day. The President has received death threats by many different sources." "And who possibly could try something as stupid as to kill the president of one of the most powerful countries in the world, member of the UHA?" inquires a Thunder by the name of Owen In response to the question, the mercenary leader. "It is believed those threats come from either rebels or from the enemy nations to the UHA, mainly Japan. A political assassination could be the very cataclysm to a war. Our goal is to protect the President from any would be assassins, coup's or any other threat to his life. We will execute plan number 37 as practiced in case of emergency. We will be stationed alongside the Military of China to protect the United Human Alliance annual conference to be headed by the President. As it goes further we will not allow anyone to enter or leave, under any circumstances. Now, lets move!" Following the speech the mercenaries move to their respective positions. As the conference starts in the auditorium and the final guests take their seats the doors are closed. No body enters or leaves under any situation until the conference ends. The leader stands next to the podium. In watch he notices a dark figure in the distance. He quickly recognizes the figure but before he can act the man in the shadows detonates the podium, killing the President and setting in complete chaos the auditorium. He is only scratched by the debris as more, smaller explosions take place. He gets aided by his fellow mercenaries who quickly get the President and get him to a Ambulance. "Get the president to a hospital. I will handle him" pointing at the man in a floor above who watches the chaos. "Roger sir! Should I come with you?" asks Owen in worry his boos might need reinforcements. "No, I will handle it alone. This is personal." says the leader in the red Thunder as he proceeds to shoot at the man with his assault riffle. Missing barely the man flees into a hangar. The red Thunder follows in hot pursuit. "Drawing me into a close corner. That is a classic strategy of you. I however do not make the same mistake twice." The sounds of steps get nearer. "I cam smell your hesitance. You know I come prepared for our rematch." The sound of a grappling hook is heard as it grabs the red Thunder by his feet. He tries to grab to the edge of a wagon as well as trying to hold on to his riffle, both to no avail. He ends upside down as the mysterious man approaches, katana sword ready in hand. The man tries to impale the red Thunder who quickly deflects it back at him, knocking him off and getting him enough time to cut the hook and fall into a lower level. The Thunder quickly gets to his feet as he watches the man jump down, ready for battle. "It appears the game is over before it even begins." says the mysterious assassin, fitted in a custom black and red armor. A hood with a red cloth mask protecting his nose and mouth to keep his identity from the victims. He is equipped with the Katana, a grappling hook, a pistol, the gifted knife, twin daggers and a mysterious, black/green blade in his back. "You are not the only one who can handle a blade Javier!" says the red Thunder. Pointing at the red Thunder while walking around him "Killing the President is a big deal. But you, Vincent are where the big money is at. I expect you to be worth every penny of your reward." says Javier, now 6 foot tall but muscularly gifted assassin with a impressive record of over 20 political and hard assassinations . Fitted in the stunning personalized, quick armor. Sword in hand he prepares to get his job done. "I am not going down without a fight. Now face the power of the Thunder." The armor ability is activated as the yellow lights in the suit are activated, indicating a power surge. Increased speed and reflexes are the result. However, overuse of the armor's power surge can strain down the wearer's muscle. Without proper physic and training the user might become weakened and in the long run can be lethal. Vincent gets his Passer in his right hand, the combat knife, reverse griped in the other. A very unorthodox but effective style that few can match. A signature fighting style of his. "There is big money for your head, Australian. Your own country want you dead after your betrayal." says Javier reading his Katana. "War is a competition. The one who doesn't restrict himself by morale is the one who proves victor. Evolution has proven so and I, without that limit have been proven superior numerous times." replies Vincent, wanted for murder of the President of Australia, Vince Moriarty and the selling of national secrets to enemies of the state. A mercenary at heart, he goes from gunfight to gunfight with his team of special operations. He is not a man to sit and wait for the job. He does not care on how he looks, he cares about getting the job done. "Any last words? Vincent says to his opponent "There is a reason why I earned the title "Angel of Death." Javier replies as he goes in for a quick strike towards Vincent. Vincent blocks with his Passer and swings his knife at him. Javier blocks it and elbows Vincent who falls back a few steps. Vincent launches a downward strike at Javier who dodges it and proceeds to do a spinning kick towards his torso, knocking him back again. "You are losing it old man. Time to put you out for good." says Javier taunting him. Vincent swings both weapons at Javier who intercepts both at the same time and pushes them back, giving him a window of opportunity to barrage Vincent with sword slashes in all directions. At the last moment Vincent intercepts Javier mid swing, counters and disarms him and continues to kick him in the face. Javier disarmed of his sword gets and with a sufficient distance pulls out his pistol and fires at Vincent who dodges it by sidestepping with precise timing. Vincent gets close enough to continue attacking with his Passer. Javier intercepts it with his pistol. Disarms him and proceeds to shoot him point blank if not for Vincent to grab his arm and throw him to the wall. "Lets keep this fair, shall we? says Vincent as Javier pulls out the black/green sword from his back. "What is that?" says Vincent admiring the strange blade. "It is called a Windblade. It is the latest in its technology. Pretty nice, right? Javier swings his sword at a distance when suddenly a energy wave is directed at Vincent. Not fast enough he is stunned. Javier leaps into the air and falls next to his enemy, continuing the punishment with a barrage of incoming strikes which Vincent is barely able to block for a moment. Anyway the barrages prove to be too quick and too much, Javier follows with a 3-slash combo and kicks Vincent in the gut, knees him and pushes him to the ground. Quickly with his grappling hook he gets back his Katana and switches back to it. Then drops a flash bang and repeats his signature barrage to the head. Vincent cannot defend himself this time and gets up pummeled. Javier kicks him, does a mid-air flip to his grappling hook grappling into Vincent. He dropkicks him midair and smashes Vincent into the wall. Javier throws his sword towards Vincent, barely missing. Vincent is almost defeated when he realizes that Javier wasn't trying to kill him but to capture him. Javier takes the opportunity to punch him near unconsciousness and grabs his arm with one hand, the back of the head with the other in a submission hold. "What are you? Vincent says, surprised at his defeat. Javier smashes his head into the ground, finally knocking him out. "You are lucky you are worth more alive than dead." Javier says to the knocked Vincent laying on the ground. Javier's mission is complete.